1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning support method and a learning support program in so-called “e-Learning” system.
2. Prior Art
In late years the learning support system with a network and the World Wide Web technology has been developed. A learner (a student) is able to attend a lecture opened on the Web through a Web browser. Accordingly, a learner can study in a desired time at a desired place without limitations of time and place.
However, unlike a classroom education in which a plurality of learners gather in a classroom to attend a lecture, it is impossible to detect and analyze intelligibility of each learner and to recommend each learner to attend a next learning course (learning material) that should be attended by the learner according to the analyzed result in conventional learning support systems.
In the classroom education, an instructor can infer what points were understood and what points were not understood by respective learners from their facial expressions, behavior and an atmosphere of the classroom. Therefore, the instructor can recommend each learner to attend a learning material that is effective to develop his or her strong field or to supplement his or her weak field by analyzing degree of intelligibility of the learners after finishing a lecture of a learning material.
On the other hand, since conventional learning support systems cannot realize a strong field and/or a weak field of each learner, it is difficult to give each learner effective advice about a next learning material to attend.